Some electronic devices reach high levels of back pressure within the chassis or enclosure. For example, in a server enclosure with multiple compute nodes, these high levels of back pressure may be reached. Fans are often implemented to move air within electronic devices. However, existing fan designs are often inadequate or inefficient in an electronic device with high levels of back pressure.